


Abaddons of Rainfalls

by Aether_Theriwen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Blood and Torture, Dystopian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aether_Theriwen/pseuds/Aether_Theriwen
Summary: Ava did not know what she was going to get involved in when she first stepped outside Ma’s door on a cloudy morning, and everything happens from there.





	Abaddons of Rainfalls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with an original work! The break is coming up so I may be able to squeeze out some fics? Punch the kudos button if you like this work, it's good karma! ;)

Oh Ava! She did not know what she was going to get involved in when she first stepped outside Ma’s door on a cloudy morning, nor did she know when she skipped down the stony pavement framed by grey trees. No, her heart was light as a feather; all that she could think about was the sheriff had promised to give her a job after she knew how to operate the office.  
From a young age, Ava had loved to gaze out of the kitchen window, but what she sees were only grey skies and troubled souls. The sight always depressed her; this was her chance to help Rainfalls change for the better, to get known for happiness and warmth instead of the consistent downpour. Yes, the State would hear about the happy town called Rainfalls, about the people’s bright faces on spotless streets. Ava was determined to make Rainfalls different from the other gloomy towns nearer to the State, to make the city more colorful and peaceful than she found it.  
But the sheriff office was gone. Ava stopped at the corner of the charcoal street, with her eyes wide open and mouth agape. In the place of the brown cottage that once settled snugly with the other identical houses on Collins Street, there stood a tall and brightly-colored building with many windows, overlooking the entirety of Rainfalls.  
The building was not there the day before, Ava did not think so. Yet, is it possible that something so humongous could sprout from the ground overnight? The lawn is immaculate save for some wood splinters neatly piled up in an inconspicuous corner. Ava, being the adventurous soul she is, looked the building up and down, hoping by clues that might hint at why the structure is here. Finally, she spotted a loose leaf of paper nailed to the bulletin board beside the huge wooden doors. The words on it were written in a serious font and were bolded: NOTICE: Officers needed for various positions. For details please leave your name and address, we will contact you shortly.  
This might be the next best thing that may help me boost my town! Ava thought as she grabbed the pen and added her name as well as her address to the chart attached below.  
Ava was not disappointed when she received a knock on the door later that day. There stood an unsuspecting man with scrawny limbs and dark hair; when he saw Ava, he offered up his hand, “I am Nathan Bleicherman. I heard you would be interested in joining us?”  
Ava clasped his pale hand with her dark one, “Yes! I’m Ava. I’ll do anything for the people!”  
Ava was hired without further ado; it had to be the easiest job interview she had ever experienced. Apparently, the Office cared less about their officers’ ulterior motives, because all officers had a variety of different tasks to tend to all day and “even the most efficient of multitaskers would not have the time nor the energy” said Nathan, weirdly proud.  
Ava was soon wrapped up in her new job. It was better than she expected. After her first month in the Office, she moved from the receptionist that contacted new sign-ups to a member of the Communicators. The Communicators only had night shifts; Ava was stationed with two other officers by the cavernous garage that was at the back of the building. The garage door had led to a long and winding dirt road that had disappeared in the horizon, now with the silvery moon outlining the contours of the greyish plains of the town.  
A car’s motor teared through the silence of the night. A black truck drove towards the trio, blending into the darkness despite its glaring headlights. The car stopped in front of the building, and Ava stood straighter; her heart was a drum beating an erratic rhythm. The backdoor opened, two men dressed in fancy suits—they must be from the State—manhandled five other people out of the truck. Unlike Ava, her other two companions were unfazed by the blood streaming down the ragged victims’ bodies. They saluted the two men—who returned the gesture—and each seized two of the people, leaving one of them to Ava. Shaking, she clasped the person by shoulder, who hissed in pain. The person looked up—it was a young woman, slightly younger than Ava herself—her features almost indistinguishable under the sickly green and purple patches that littered her skin. The woman was shaking when she got up to her feet, and Ava held her thin frame as the duo went in the door the other two officers disappeared in. When they entered, the other four men were tied down on respective chairs. There were other officers standing on the other sides of the room, each wearing a violet robe over their uniforms. When one of them gestured Ava to tie the woman down to the chair, she hesitated; the damsel was shuddering, making herself look impossibly smaller. One of her peers had interfered and finished the duties for her. No sooner after they left the room, Ava heard shrill, inhuman screeches and the cracking of bones; Ava looked at her two companions, they both continued to walk away. If they had not turned back, then surely, I was not responsible for them either? Yes, Ava decided, If the gang were rebels against the State, they certainly do not deserve to be saved. There was still a sliver of doubt at the back of her mind, but she ignored it and widened her strides to match with the ones of her companions. She gritted her teeth so hard it hurt, I’ll do anything for the people.  
Soon enough, after a few months of sending the rebels of the State into the Room, Ava got promoted as one of the Questioners. That sliver of doubt had long disappeared, from the prisoners’ eyes, Ava could see the guilt hidden deep inside; that just made her delve deeper into her work, becoming more obsessed with it. Every night she would don the velvet cloak, and interrogate the prisoners one by one. They usually gave up answers to her questions quickly, after hearing her promise that they could stay in this town if they cooperate. There, of course, were some hard nuts to crack. Ava had always hated to assert her power over the rebels; they were people, after all. Neither the wet gurgle of their throat nor their dull eyes gave her joy, it just tallies up the failed attempts to convince them to submit. Even though she tried to ask questions first, she would find herself after every interrogation with hands that were dyed with scarlet. Every time after a failed mission she would scold herself, “Never again.” Ava now felt the urgent pull to come to the office and convince the rebels to yield to the State, even when she is at home, she could only stomach a few spoonsful of porridge before she was racing out the door again. Anything Ma said would not help, and after numerous failed attempts, Ma had given up and only resorting to a few worried glances at her direction. Rumors had spread across town that the Office was a place for torture, since some say they had heard pitiful screams and pleads in the night. They began to call the officers Abaddons. Ava paid them no mind, she was on a patriotic mission, and rumors was not going to stop her. After all, she would do anything for the people.  
Her dedication to her work had given her another promotion to be one of the Transferors. Their job is to transfer the yielded rebels to the Shelter, where the rebels lived in until the offspring is born. To avoid the rebels’ corruption to the youths, the offspring would then be placed in the orphanage and sent to a Rainfalls citizen. This process should be strictly confidential. Submission to the State may be a tactic to survive, so keeping part of the plan in secrecy was for the peace of this town and the State.  
The rebel her team was transferring today was a boy called Ian. Ian was quiet on the entire way here; his expression very unlike how a person should look when a new life was almost in his grasp. There were no pleasantries exchanged as Ava opened the door for Ian, just as she was prepared to congratulate him and bid him goodbye, Ava felt a sharp pain on her left side of the back. Everyone moved all at once; Ian ran past Ava’s crouched form and into the Shelter, and before her three companions could draw their guns and burst in, Ava shakily reached for one of her partner’s coat hem, “Please.”  
All three partners stood in front of her, staring as she grew limper on the steps leading to the shelter, painting the cream white stairs with a vibrant maroon. They all glanced back and forth between Ava’s form and the Shelter, where Ian’s footsteps were rapidly fading. One of them spared Ava a last look, and ran in pursuit of the boy. Soon, the other two followed.  
It was quite funny though, how Ava’s sick gurgle in her throat sounded like the wet coughs from the rebels.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? Praises and advice? Comment below and hit the kudos button for an Abaddon-free year :D


End file.
